A Good Man
by WalkingWit
Summary: River shoots, the Doctor stares in shock, Amy lets out a mangled cry, and a good man dies. Set after The God Complex.


**I don't own Doctor Who. This has just been a plot bunny in my head for a while. Can be seen as a sequel to 'The Boy Who Waited'  
><strong>

**A Good Man**

It had all been going well. Amy and Rory gushed over the small baby, smiling and finally happy to have their family complete. The Doctor beamed at River, who frowned.

"You've just changed my life," she said, hand reaching into her pocket.

"It's for the b-" his words were cut off as he saw what she was holding.

Rory turned around, to ask the Doctor if he wanted to hold the baby. His words were lost as his eyes traveled to his daughter's hand.

"No!" Rory yelled, diving between the two Time Lords.

The laser gun went off with a blast. River's eyes widened as hers met the Doctor's. He stared at her in shock before hearing the mangled scream of his companion.

Amy rushed over to him, kneeling down. She looked between River and the Doctor, agony clear on her face.

"Do something, anything," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

River dropped the gun. She had killed the wrong good man.

"Dad," she whispered at the man on the ground.

"Rory, Rory, please," Amy shook him, sobbing. He couldn't die. He died and came back, that's what he did. Always surprising her, always waiting for her. Always loving her.

"I'm so sorry. Take care of Melody," he whispered to his wife, looking into her eyes one last time.

"No, stop it! You stupid face, stop it! We're supposed to grow old together, and…" her voice wavered and she pressed her lips against Rory's.

"Can't you do something?" River asked the Doctor as she watched her father die in her mother's arms. This wasn't supposed to happen. Stupid, stupid River.

"No," the Doctor shook his head in remorse. Rory had been right. It was too dangerous to be around him. He made people do stupid things, as evidenced by Rory trying to stop River from killing him. It should've been him to die, not Rory.

"Do something!" Amy yelled at the Doctor, all the while hugging Rory.

"Amy Pond, I love you," Rory choked out with difficulty. His breathing slowed and he winced in pain.

"Williams. I'm Amy Williams," she said softly, still crying, "I love you."

Rory's blue eyes closed shut, causing Amy to burst into hysterics.

"No, no," she stroked his face, "don't leave me, please…"

The Doctor watched in silence. She placed her cheek on Rory's chest, hoping to hear a heart beat. There was none.

He walked over to her, to place a hand on her shoulder. She flinched violently, glaring at him with a hatred only seen on the older Amy who had been left alone for nearly forty years.

"What's the point of you if you can't do anything when it matters?" she stood shakily.

"Amy," the Doctor tried to hug her.

"No!" she pushed him away, hitting his chest while sobbing.

The Doctor didn't fight back. He knew he deserved it.

"I hate you!"

A hit from Amy.

"He saved your life and you couldn't be bothered!" she cried.

Another hit.

River sat on the ground next to Rory, knees pressed to her chest, very much like a child. She stared at him, teary eyed. In the background she could hear her mother raging against the Doctor, slapping his arm, hitting his chest, screaming obscenities.

"Daddy," River whispered, touching his arm. She was a murderer, a killer. This wasn't meant to happen. She was supposed to kill the Doctor. Rory was too nice, too brave, too…human. She remembered growing up as Mels, how much she had admired Rory. Sometimes she got herself into trouble just to get his attention. Now she would never see him again.

"It's my fault," River spoke up, stopping Amy's attack on the Doctor.

"No, it's his," Amy spat, sending a piercing glance towards her old raggedy Doctor.

"This was never supposed to happen. It's my fault."

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place had the Doctor found you in time," Amy knelt next to Rory again, bursting into another fit of sobs.

"She's right," the Doctor cleared his throat, "You should have grown up with your parents," he told River.

"Well, I can grow up with one now, can't I?" she referred to Baby Melody, resting in her crib a few feet away, blissfully unaware she would grow up to kill her dad. Yes, it would change her history forever, but she owed it to her poor mum. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to stop this in the future. If Amy raised her, then this never would have happened, right?

She imagined their house, with Amy playing with a baby, Rory cooing over her shoulder. Rory showing the little girl a new toy, building her a tree house, making a fort for her. Amy smiling as she holds Melody's hand on her first day of school, waving as Rory snapped a picture, pride clear on his face.

River blinked back tears. They weren't memories, were they? It was just what could have been. She hoped they were memories. Maybe her dear old dad would escape the grave yet again.

"Can't you go back in time, just ten minutes ago, and stop this?" Amy asked in a quiet, broken voice.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor, somewhat lamely. All the sorrys in the universe couldn't make them feel better.

"Shut up!" Amy said quietly, forcefully, "I wish I'd never met you. He'd be alive, and we'd be happy," she looked at the Doctor with large, sad eyes. "You may as well kill me, too."

A life without Rory wasn't really a life worth living. But now she had a child to take care of. Rory's daughter.

The Doctor bit his lip, watching mother and daughter mourn.

He left the Williamses for good, never contacting Amy again. River placed herself in the Storm Cage for what she'd done, letting Amy raise Melody.

The Doctor came and went, met new companions, had grand adventures. Ever so often, though, he would find the TARDIS landing him in Leadworth, of all places.

It was raining that day, as if the world knew who they'd lost. The sea of people donned in black stood in front of the grave. Amy sat on the muddy ground, tears and rain becoming one. Her mother stood holding Melody.

"Go on, mum," she told Mrs. Pond, "I'll be in the church in a minute."

Left alone, Amy touched the tombstone gently, tracing the letters of his name.

"You're the most wonderful man I've ever met, Rory. Even if you were still plastic, I'd love you," she chuckled a bit, "I love you, and Melody's going to know how amazing her dad is."

Mrs. Amy Williams and her daughter Melody Williams lived in Leadworth. They led ordinary lives.

Years later, the Doctor found himself back in the same place. Amy was holding Melody's hand as they walked to the park, smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were darker than he remembered, and she looked older, sad, bitter. The Doctor had broken Amy Pond…Williams, he'd broken Amy Williams.

He ducked back into the TARDIS, leaving them be once and for all.

Amy whipped around. She recognized that noise. A flash of blue disappeared and she bit her lip.

"What was that mum?" Melody asked, her wide blue eyes matching Rory's.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not a very happy ending. Hysterical, angry Amy is difficult to write. I was always under the impression that River would kill Rory instead of the Doctor. While the Doctor's generally good, I think Rory qualifies as 'a good man' more than him. <strong>


End file.
